


Око за око

by SPECTR



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death of minor characters, Drama, Gen, Vampires, Violence, Witches, minor deviations from the canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPECTR/pseuds/SPECTR
Summary: Поиски неуловимого лекарства подходят к завершающему этапу. Есть всё, что нужно: охотник, ведьма, карта...  Казалось бы, что может пойти не так?— Иногда месть благородна, Стефан! — Элайджа с усмешкой повторяет фразу, сказанную несколько лет назад как раз этому самому вампиру. Невозмутимо смотрит на осевшую на серый песок рыдающую Елену. Вздыхает, бросает скучающий взгляд на высокие деревья за их спинами и добавляет: — Что может быть благороднее, нежели отмщение во имя семьи?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моё скромное видение того, что должно было произойти после убийства Кола.  
> Таймлайн 4 сезон, сразу после визита Кола к Елене. Банда "Мистик Фоллс" оставляет Клауса запертого в гостиной дома Гилбертов и отправляется в особняк Сальваторе, чтобы дождаться пока проявится татуировка Джереми...

Тошнотворный запах горелой плоти до сих пор преобладает в воздухе. В доме Гилбертов тихо, как и снаружи, на улице. Давящая тишина вызывает желание рычать, выть от бессилия и ярости. Гнев, который завладел каждой клеточкой тела, пузырится под кожей, кажется, даже начинает царапать кости. Никлаус до сих пор стоит и, не замечая слёз, катящихся по щекам, смотрит на неподвижный силуэт рядом с кухонным столом, бережно накрытый тенью — обгоревший труп Кола. Его младший брат, хитро заманенный в ловушку этого проклятого дома, теперь мёртв… окончательно. Головная боль от манипуляций ведьмы Беннет давно прошла. Гибрид разрывает тишину своим истошным беспомощным рёвом и ударяет несколько раз кулаком невидимый магический барьер. Продолжает наносить удары, пока руку до самого локтя не сводит тупой болью. Клаус почти скулит и, прислонившись к незримой преграде, сползает на пол. Не хочется думать ни о чём — ни о проклятом лекарстве, ни о предательнице сестре, хочется просто зажмуриться и очнуться от этого нелепого сна…

***

Элайджа расслабленно наблюдает, как два кубика льда с мягким звуком ударяются друг о друга каждый раз, когда он чуть наклоняет свой почти пустой стакан. Плавная, знакомая, но в то же время грустная мелодия в исполнении виртуозного пианиста в дальнем углу зала ласкает слух. Вампир коротает этот вечер в дорогом баре, расположенном на Нижнем Манхэттене. Нью-Йорк всегда привлекал Элайджу своим странным очарованием, где шумные улочки соседствовали с мирными, тихими местами, пропитанными богатой историей и приятными для него воспоминаниями. К счастью, сегодня в этом заведении не многолюдно, да и совершенно нет желания общаться с людьми. Хочется покоя, приятной музыки и бурбона с неповторимым послевкусием корицы.

Как нельзя кстати появившийся напротив бармен, высокий светловолосый парень, в аккуратном бардовом жилете с логотипом заведения на груди, подливает ещё порцию алкоголя теперь в уже пустой стакан Первородного.

— Спасибо, Марк, — спокойно, с нотками благодарности, произносит Элайджа и неторопливо делает глоток, смакуя на языке терпкий вкус.

— Сэр, — учтиво с вежливой улыбкой кивает бармен и, поставив бутылку под прилавок, неспешно направляется к противоположному концу стойки, где появляются вновь прибывшие клиенты.

Элайджа провожает взглядом молодого человека и мельком смотрит на пару. Девушка лет двадцати, светлые вьющиеся волосы до плеч, короткое тёмное платье чуть ниже колен и бежевые дизайнерские туфли в тон клатчу, который она аккуратно кладёт на стойку перед собой. Она задорно смеётся и игриво касается плеча кавалера. Своей манерой и жестами напоминает Ребекку. Едва заметная улыбка мелькает на губах Первородного, но так же быстро исчезает, как и появилась. Мужчина рядом с девушкой, чуть старше, в белой рубашке и темных классических брюках, галантно придерживает за талию свою спутницу, пока та усаживается на высокий стул, и что-то шепчет ей на ухо. Элайдже это не интересно, потому он даже не прислушивается, о чём они болтают, а просто возвращается к своей выпивке. Скорее в силу привычки касается пальцами серебряной запонки на манжете и, поднеся стакан к губам, делает ещё глоток обжигающей жидкости.

Через какое-то время судорожный вздох, а затем неестественный хрип привлекают внимание Элайджи. Бармен, собиравшийся как раз подлить ему бурбона, с гримасой боли на лице замирает напротив. Бутылка, зажатая в его руке, выскальзывает и, встретившись с полом, со звоном разбивается. Марк пытается что-то сказать, но губы лишь беззвучно шевелятся, а затем он, пошатнувшись, внезапно падает. Элайджа вскакивает со своего места и моментально оказывается рядом с телом вампира. Кожа на его лице и других открытых участках посерела, испещрённая тёмными дорожками вен. Первородный непроизвольно касается пальцами прохладной щеки умершего вампира и с сожалением склоняет голову. Сразу же за этим, из зала раздаются испуганные крики, звон бьющегося стекла. Элайджа резко выпрямляется и наблюдает тревожную картину: несколько посетителей валятся замертво, так же как и бармен. Кто-то прямо у столиков, кто-то во время танца. Музыка резко стихает. Некоторые люди стараются помочь упавшим, кто-то кричит, чтобы вызвали скорую, другие трусливо бегут к выходу. Оставшиеся вампиры шокированно переглядываются и бросают вопросительные взгляды на Элайджу.

— Уберите тут всё! — тихо произносит Первородный, подходя к высокому рыжеволосому вампиру. В последний раз бегло осматривает зал, хватает с вешалки своё черное пальто, быстро надевает и выходит на улицу, шагая к парковке. Дальнейший маршрут — Мистик Фоллс.

Элайджа никогда не считал себя трусом, но сейчас ему страшно. Уже несколько минут неподвижно сидит в машине, пальцами одной руки сжимает руль, а другой держит телефон. Не решается открыть список контактов. Произошедшее в баре — вероятно результат смерти кого-то из его семьи. Ребекка? Кол? Никлаус? Приходит мысль добраться до Мистик Фоллс и на месте всё выяснить, но в то же время он осознаёт, что перелёт в неведении окончательно его морально изведёт. Делает глубокий вдох и выделяет «Никлаус» в списке контактов, медлит всего секунду, а затем нажимает значок вызова. Подносит устройство к уху.

Гудок…

Мучительно длинные паузы между нестерпимо резкими гудками. Он облизывает пересохшие от напряжения губы.

Гудок…

Внутри всё замирает, кажется, вовсе перестаёт дышать и ощущает, как капелька холодного пота медленно ползёт по спине, посылая противную дрожь по всему телу.

Гудок…

Сжимает до белизны в костяшках рулевое колесо — под пальцами жалобно скрипит кожа.

Гудок…

До боли стискивает зубы и дрожащим пальцем намеревается завершить вызов, но тут раздаётся характерный щелчок на том конце линии.

Тишина, затем еле слышный даже для вампирского слуха выдох.

— Брат? — Элайджа даже не задумывается, насколько тихо и хрипло звучит сейчас его голос. Ждёт ответа, любого: на грани истерики или весёлое «алло» — ему плевать, что угодно, кроме тишины. От напряжения начинают покалывать кончики пальцев. Он не выдерживает и просто спрашивает:

— Кто?

— Они убили Кола… — сипло раздаётся голос Клауса, и у Элайджи сердце пропускает удар, а по телу проносится колкая дрожь. Глупая призрачная надежда, что вампиры в баре умерли от какого-нибудь заклятия, наложенного местной ведьмой или отравления концентратом вербены с особыми примесями, разлетается на тысячи осколков.

— Они убили нашего брата! — уже с нескрываемым гневом произносит гибрид, и Элайджа готов поклясться, что слышит всхлип.

— Я уже в пути, — спокойно отвечает Первородный, но при этом не кладёт трубку и даже не шевелится. Ждёт, сам не понимая чего — либо ответа от брата, либо каких-то слов от себя. Но, ни то, ни другое не происходит.

— Я в доме Гилбертов, меня заперла проклятая ведьма заклинанием, я не могу покинуть этот чёртов дом! — срывается на разъярённый крик Никлаус и шумно сопит.

Элайджа быстро извлекает из кармана ключ и вставляет в разъём, заводя двигатель.

— Скоро буду, — прижимает плечом телефон к уху и переключает нужную передачу. — Еду в аэропорт.

— Поторопись! — раздражённо бормочет Клаус и обрывает звонок. Элайджа отправляет телефон во внутренний карман пиджака.

На протяжении веков любые раздоры и склоки в семье всегда воспринимались им тяжело, пусть даже он не подавал виду и не выставлял свои эмоции напоказ. А недавнее предательство матери и Финна окончательно пошатнуло самоконтроль. Едкие слова Эстер, сказанные прямо в лицо надолго отпечатались в памяти и не раз завладевали его мыслями во время бессонных ночей. Пустота и боль — именно с такими ощущениями Элайджа тогда покидал Мистик Фоллс, выжимая из ревущего автомобиля максимальную скорость.

«Они убили Кола. Они убили нашего брата!» — словно не веря, проговаривает про себя Элайджа и, не моргая, смотрит сквозь лобовое стекло — полупустая парковка, тускло освещаемая несколькими фонарями, залита бледным жёлтым светом.

— Они убили нашего брата… — шепчет одними губами и прикрывает глаза, склонив голову.

Очередной вдох внезапно застревает где-то в горле и будто тисками сдавливает грудь. Знакомое чувство — глубокая скорбь. Она так цепко и яростно начинает душить, что Элайджа рывком, в попытке ослабить галстук, почти разрывает узел. Не может дышать, словно из салона вмиг выкачали весь воздух, оставив лишь нечто вязкое, что забивается в глотку и, царапая внутренности, продолжает ползти вниз прямиком к сердцу. Это нестерпимо, лучше бы из него рвали плоть и ломали кости, чем так. Физическая боль всегда легче. Элайдже с трудом удаётся сделать полувдох, после чего он просто скулит, в тщетной попытке подавить всхлип. Глаза неприятно жжет от слёз, а из горла непроизвольно вырывается сдавленный стон.

В сознании хаотично начинают мелькать картинки из тех времён, когда они ещё были людьми. Как Кол просил его научить ездить на лошади и как радовался, когда тайком от отца Никлаус сделал для него деревянный кинжал. И множество других приятных воспоминаний о своём младшем брате.

Зажимает ладонью рот и что есть сил стискивает зубы, чтобы не начать кричать. Несмотря на взбалмошный характер, бунтарский нрав и излишнюю порой жестокость Кола, Элайджа любил его. По-своему любил и Финна, даже когда тот встал на сторону матери, фанатично желая смерти своим братьям и сестре. Весть о его смерти опечалила и на несколько дней погрузила Первородного в подавленное состояние.

Элайджа шумно выдыхает, быстро вытирает со щёк слёзы и срывает автомобиль с места, выруливая на проезжую часть. Вдавливает педаль газа в пол и сосредотачивается на дороге, направляясь в сторону аэропорта.

***

Уже глубокая ночь, когда Элайджа оказывается возле дома Гилбертов и, оставив машину у тротуара, решительно направляется к входной двери. Внешне вокруг почти ничего не изменилось, даже запах краски веранды и травы газона пахнут так же, как в прошлый его визит. Остановившись на крыльце, прислушивается: в доме лишь одно сердцебиение — вероятно, Никлаус. Вампир осторожно прикасается к холодной металлической ручке, чуть надавливает. Дверь не заперта и легко распахивается, впуская в помещение чуть холодный ночной воздух.

— Никлаус? — громко произносит Элайджа и при попытке войти врезается в невидимый барьер, с досадой поджимает губы.

— Я тут, брат, — из недр дома доносится скучающий голос гибрида. — И можешь не стараться, тебе не войти. Елена отныне не человек и все права на владение у Джереми.

— Да, я заметил… — Элайджа разочарованно вздыхает, затем цепляется взглядом за тело Кола, лежащее на полу рядом с обеденным столом в дальнем конце дома напротив. В воздухе витает еле ощутимый запах горелого мяса, и вампир слегка морщится. В животе всё скручивается узлом. Чувствует, как клыки непроизвольно начинают удлиняться, а из груди вырывается утробное рычание. Скорби нет, теперь преобладает ярость и непреодолимое желание вцепиться кому-нибудь в глотку, рвать, терзать плоть, пока жертва не испустит дух. Он делает глубокий вдох и, задвинув эмоции как можно глубже, старается вернуть себе хладнокровие. Элайджа на мгновение прикрывает глаза, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании и ударах собственного сердца. А когда открывает глаза, натыкается на любопытный взгляд младшего брата, который уже стоит в дверном проёме, ведущем в гостиную, и с интересом наблюдает за ним.

Элайджа с облегчением выдыхает, видя брата в целости, игнорирует хитрую ухмылку Клауса и прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку, складывает руки на груди:

— Расскажи мне, что случилось?

— Помимо того, что они убили нашего брата? — с неуместным сарказмом в интонации произносит Клаус и театрально разводит руками, при этом ухмылка с лица не исчезает. Он несказанно рад видеть Элайджу, так как это означает, что вскоре его выпустят из этой западни, и он сможет наконец отправиться мстить и отрывать головы каждому встречному в этом вшивом городишке.

— Никлаус! — грубо выдыхает Элайджа, повышая тон. Сейчас меньше всего хочется выслушивать остроумные выпады и неуместные шутки брата.

Клаус тихо смеётся, затем слишком драматично вздыхает и, смерив Элайджу задумчивым взглядом, прислоняется к дверному косяку.

— Помнишь наше небольшое приключение с Братством Пяти? Так вот, оказывается, они не вымерли в тот раз. Лекарство существует. И благодаря убийству нашего брата, этим ублюдкам, скорее всего, удалось завершить карту, где отмечено место его нахождения. Держу пари, они уже отправились туда, — Никлаус пристально смотрит на брата и заявляет уже более серьёзным голосом: — Ты должен их остановить, Элайджа! И уничтожить лекарство. Кол весь извёлся, распеваясь о том, какую опасность представляет Сайлас — это тот колдун, который захоронен вместе с ним, если ты не в курсе.

— Ещё и колдун? Просто замечательно… — бормочет вампир и устало пальцами сжимает переносицу. Ничего нового — вновь его младшему брату удалось влипнуть в неприятности, которые выходят из под контроля и грозят обернуться катастрофой. Элайджа в очередной раз ощущает укол разочарования. — Кто убил Кола?

— Тебя это сейчас волнует?! — срывается на крик гибрид и, оттолкнувшись от косяка, начинает суетливо расхаживать из стороны в сторону, при этом не сводя с брата раздражённого взгляда.

— Да, меня волнует лишь это! — грубо огрызается Элайджа и, проигнорировав начавшуюся истерику брата, резко продолжает: — Никлаус, скажи, кто убил нашего брата?

— Джереми, — в ответ он почти шипит, бросив быстрый взгляд на тело Кола. Губы начинают дрожать и, кажется, Клаус сейчас заплачет. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, он вперемешку с рычанием выдыхает: — Джереми Гилберт! Елена заманила его в дом, и они убили его.

— Есть что-то ещё, что я должен знать? — Элайджа медленным движением пальцев приглаживает тёмно-синий галстук. Ему физически больно слышать, что девушка, которой он восхищался и которую так усердно старался спасти, приложила руку к убийству Кола.

— У них кол из белого дуба, — сипло заявляет Клаус, и теперь в его глазах мелькает проблеск страха, который он сразу же маскирует под весёлой ухмылкой.

— И позволь узнать, где они его раздобыли? — резче и громче, чем планировал, почти выкрикивает Элайджа, глядя на брата суровым взглядом. Но затем издаёт горький смешок и продолжает более спокойно: — А хотя, даже знать не хочу! Где Ребекка?

На этот вопрос Клаус сжимает кулаки, в его взгляде моментально вспыхивает ярость, а губы с отвращением искривляются.

— Держу пари, наша предательница сестра отправилась с Еленой и остальными искать лекарство… — внезапно гибрид замолкает, словно обдумывая сказанное, а затем хитро ухмыляется и продолжает более тихим и загадочным тоном, глядя исподлобья: — Не удивлюсь, брат, если она приложила руку к смерти Кола. Мы в последнее время очень отдалились, произошла ссора или две.

— Никлаус, если пытаешься натравить меня на сестру, у тебя ничего не выйдет, — холодным тоном произносит Элайджа и рассматривает свои дорогие, начищенные до блеска ботинки, словно это самая интересная вещь на свете. — Ты же знаешь, я не принимаю сторон в ваших бессмысленных стычках.

— Попробовать стоило, — удовлетворённо смеётся гибрид и беззаботно пожимает плечами. С наслаждением наблюдает, как искусно старший брат пытается скрыть свою ярость и гнев, которые так и просятся на свободу, пробиваясь через эту невозмутимую собранность, упакованную в очередной элегантный костюм. Элайджа смотрит куда-то вниз, старательно прячет взгляд, но Клаус и так знает, что увидит в его глазах — ложное хладнокровие, которое брат выдрессировал в себе за тысячу лет. Которое может обмануть многих, но не его. Никлаус подавляет очередной смешок и решает приберечь колкость на потом.

— Что ж, я услышал всё, что хотел, — наконец произносит Элайджа и достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон. Несколько секунд смотрит Клаусу в глаза, затем разворачивается и собирается уйти, но его останавливает злобный голос гибрида:

— Куда ты идёшь? Вытащи меня отсюда!

— На это нет времени, Никлаус. Я всё улажу, пришлю кого-нибудь, — даже не посмотрев на него, отвечает вампир, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона.

— Элайджа! — с рыком Клаус ударяет ладонью невидимый барьер. Оставаться в доме в его планы не входит.

— Я сказал, всё улажу, прекращай орать, — бесстрастно бросает через плечо Элайджа и, набрав нужный номер, шагает к своей машине.

— Джереми Гилберт теперь охотник! — доносится из дома язвительный голос Клауса, когда Элайджа оказывается у автомобиля и отпирает дверь.

— Хм, тогда придётся подкорректировать план, — тихо бормочет Первородный, поворачивает ключ и заводит двигатель.

***

Кэтрин Пирс быстро входит в вестибюль отеля и, обворожительно улыбнувшись администратору за стойкой, шагает к лифтам. Тишину, царящую в помещении, нарушает стук высоких каблуков её сапог о серый мраморный пол. В последний момент успевает заскочить, вклинив руку в почти сомкнувшиеся створки лифта.

Ей нужно подготовиться, собрать вещи и ехать в аэропорт, так как вся команда под предводительством Елены, будь она проклята, Гилберт собирается покинуть страну, отправившись в Канаду. Уродцы собрали целую экспедицию… Для Кэтрин наступает последний и самый ответственный этап операции под названием «Свобода от Клауса». Нервничает, так как до конца не уверена в надёжности своего компаньона — охотника Галена Вона. Хотя он очень убедительно рассказал обо всем, что знает про Сайласа и лекарство.

Кэтрин второй раз смотрит на часы, пока лифт, как ей кажется, слишком медленно двигается на нужный этаж. Створки лифта после звукового сигнала распахиваются, и девушка, недовольно цокнув языком, направляется к своему номеру, на ходу извлекая из миниатюрной чёрной сумочки на цепочке ключи. Отворив дверь, входит в номер, небрежно отбрасывает сумочку на подставку в прихожей.

— Наверное, стоит взять одежду потеплее? — погрузившись в свои мысли, тихо бормочет под нос. Щёлкает выключателем и последний раз, посмотрев на свою идеальную прическу в овальное зеркало на стене, направляется в спальню к шкафу, чтобы выбрать вещи, которые намерена захватить с собой. Как только перешагивает порог в гостиную, улавливает посторонний запах. Что-то не так…

— Катерина, — раздаётся знакомый, с лёгким акцентом, голос из дальнего угла комнаты, где расположено кресло с высокой спинкой.

Она вздрагивает и замирает. По спине проносится холодное покалывание, во рту моментально пересыхает, а сердце пускается в такой галоп, что она ощущает каждый удар где-то в горле. Первый порыв — бежать! Но через мгновение понимает, что не сможет добраться даже до лифта, не говоря уже о том, чтобы каким-то чудом покинуть отель. Теперь она более отчётливо улавливает слегка горьковатый аромат одеколона.

Перед ней совершенно спокойно, засунув одну руку в карман брюк, а второй опираясь на спинку кресла, стоит Элайджа Майклсон. Выглядит он как всегда неуместно относительно обстановки, элегантно: сшитый на заказ тёмно-синий костюм, чёрная сорочка и в тон костюму галстук. Довершением образа является тонкая полоска выглядывающего белого платка в нагрудном кармане. Аккуратная короткая стрижка. Лёгкая щетина придаёт ему более суровый вид и делает на несколько лет старше.

Он, словно почувствовав её дискомфорт, нарушает возникшую тишину:

— Доброй ночи. Приношу свои искренние извинения за столь поздний визит.

— Элайджа, — пытается непринуждённо произнести Кэтрин, но голос предательски дрожит и ломается на последнем слоге его имени. Она чертыхается про себя и, медленно стащив куртку, бросает её на диван. Одёргивает края блузки, нарочно создавая ещё больший зазор в декольте, расправляет плечи, стараясь выглядеть уверенно. Она кокетливо улыбается и сладким голосом медленно спрашивает: — Как ты меня нашёл?

— Скажем так, я тебя и не терял, — заявляет гость и совершенно бесстрастно продолжает смотреть на неё.

«Как это не терял?» — девушка вздрагивает после этой мысли. То есть он всё это время знал, где она находится? Означает ли это то, что и Клаус знает? Если да, то вопрос: почему она ещё жива или не подвешена цепями в каком-нибудь мрачном подвале, дожидаясь пыток? Кэтрин чувствует, что её уверенность постепенно начинает таять, а от холодного и совершенно непроницаемого взгляда тёмных глаз Элайджи становится по-настоящему жутко. Он, будто не замечая её реакции на свои слова, плавно ведёт кончиками пальцев по поверхности спинки кресла и обводит комнату безразличным скучающим взглядом.

Конечно, если выбирать из двух зол, то появление Элайджи для неё тут куда более «приятно», нежели если бы заявился Клаус. Нужно успокоиться и взять себя в руки, так как логично предположить, что если он не убил сразу, то, может, и не собирается? Сердце продолжает бешенно колотиться из-за адреналина, выпущенного в организм от страха и неожиданности. А судя по тому, как губы Первородного чуть заметно искривляются в насмешливой ухмылке, он так же слышит этот «громыхающий» стук, но тактично предпочитает не комментировать.

Она, слегка покачивая бёдрами, неторопливо делает пару шагов в его сторону и нервно убирает волнистую прядь волос, которая падает на лицо. Кэтрин, придав своей походке максимум уверенности и непринуждённости, обходит маленький диван и изящно усаживается, закинув ногу на ногу. При этом её тёмная юбка слегка ползёт выше, оголяя часть бёдер. Притворно беззаботно вздыхает и переводит своё внимание на гостя:

— Итак, чем обязана такому приятному сюрпризу?

— Нужен повод, Катерина? Может, я заглянул на чашечку чая, вспомнить прошлое, предаться ностальгии? — вампир уже не скрывает своей хитрой ухмылки и, лишь на мгновение задержавшись взглядом на её слишком оголённых бёдрах, возвращается к её лицу. От его пустого взгляда Кэтрин становится не по себе: ощущает себя уязвимой, а она ненавидит слабость. Начинает перебирать в голове возможные причины его появления тут, но список слишком объёмный, чтобы выделить что-то одно.

Элайджа безмолвствует, видимо, ожидая от неё ответа. Кэтрин слегка ёжится под его пристальным взглядом и замирает, стараясь придумать ответ, да такой, чтобы не показался слишком резким или оскорбительным. Она собирается уже открыть рот, чтобы ответить, но мужчина с развлечением качает головой и, выдав смешок, плавным движением руки расстегивает пуговицу пиджака.

— До меня дошли определённые слухи… — бесстрастным голосом начинает Элайджа, неторопливо обходит кресло и, с присущей только ему аристократической изящностью, присаживается, принимая расслабленную позу. Кладёт ладонь на подлокотник, слегка постукивая пальцами по мягкой обивке. — Что вся банда Мистик Фоллс с заметным рвением отправилась в путешествие с определённой целью. Некая субстанция, назовём это «Волшебное лекарство», которое долгое время считалось чем-то затерянным и забытым, оказалось вполне реальным. Я подумал, что такая любознательная особа, как ты, Катерина, наверняка располагает нужной мне информацией и с радостью ею поделится.

— Информацией? — Пирс неуютно ёрзает на своём месте, анализируя сказанное, и приходит к пониманию, что Элайджа тут за тем же, за чем и она — ему нужно треклятое лекарство. Она сжимает зубы и проглатывает волну злобы, которая поднимается на поверхность.

— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты сообщила мне, куда отправилась Елена Гилберт и её ручные питомцы — братья Сальваторе? — Элайджа внимательно смотрит ей в глаза и, в ожидании ответа касается кончиком пальца своего подбородка.

Кэтрин по привычке с усмешкой хочет сказать «С чего ты взял, что я знаю?», но в глазах Первородного мелькает тень чего-то такого, что вызывает у неё волну колкого холода по спине и рукам, а слова застревают в горле. Поэтому она нервно облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Если бы я не знал тебя, то подумал, что ты тянешь время, — неожиданно произносит Элайджа более грубым голосом и расслабленно откидывается в кресле, при этом не сводя с неё пристального взгляда.

— Нет, — оправдывается Пирс. Как ей кажется, она отчётливо улавливает в его тоне угрозу, и страх с новой силой начинает щекотать нервы. Она беспокойно передёргивает плечами, начинает вращать кольцо на пальце. Играть в её излюбленные «игры» сейчас почему-то не кажется мудрым решением, и она решает сдаться: — Просто обдумывала, насколько изменился мой план с твоим появлением. Я знаю, куда они отправились и с «радостью» поделюсь этой информацией.

Элайджа самодовольно ухмыляется и резко встаёт на ноги. Улыбается он одними губами, отчего всё это походит больше на довольный оскал и Кэтрин непроизвольно втягивает в лёгкие больше воздуха.

— Тогда думаю, нам нужно отправляться в путь, — уверенно заявляет Первородный и направляется к выходу, проходя мимо Кэтрин. — Подробности расскажешь по пути.

— Нам? — почти вскрикивает Пирс, вскакивает с дивана. — Ты хочешь поехать со мной?

В её и без того «специфический и опасный» план не входит совместная поездка с Элайджей. Кэтрин начинает паниковать, так как всё окончательно выходит из под контроля.

— А с этим какие-то проблемы? — вполоборота глядя на нее, невозмутимо произносит Элайджа, поправляет манжет сорочки и странно щурится.

— Элайджа, всё не так просто… — осторожно и, придав жалобный тон голосу, начинает Пирс, старается тщательно подбирать слова и почти с мольбой во взгляде смотрит на собеседника. — Мне нужно это лекарство. Это мой единственный шанс освободиться от Клауса! Не лишай меня его, пожалуйста.

Она быстро подходит к вампиру, оказываясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки или даже ближе.

— Умоляю, только не отбирай у меня эту возможность, — Кэтрин, набравшись смелости, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и заглядывает в глаза. Знает, что, по сравнению с Клаусом, Элайдже не чуждо сострадание и прощение. А учитывая «их» прошлое, она надеется сыскать его расположение, нужно лишь правдоподобно сыграть уже привычную роль. В конце концов, не важно, двадцать лет или тысяча, мужчина остаётся мужчиной, заинтересовать можно, если знать как. Она делает шаг, и теперь уже прижимается к его твёрдому телу, смотрит на его губы и томно выдыхает:

— Элайджа, я сделаю всё, что хочешь!

Кэтрин нежно гладит ладонью его чуть колючую от щетины щёку и замечает, как в его нечитаемом взгляде мелькает что-то тёплое, но это лишь на мгновение, затем он становится прежним — холодным и пустым.

— Катерина, — негромко выдыхает Элайджа и, аккуратно, даже с нежностью, взяв её ладони в свои, убирает от своего лица. Делает полшага назад, отстраняясь от неё: — Мне не нужно лекарство, у меня в этой истории свой, более прозаичный интерес.

— Что? — она удивлённо, с недоверием смотрит на него. В какую игру он играет? Кэтрин делает шаг назад, вырывая свои ладони из его, тем самый ещё больше увеличивая расстояние между ними.

— Мне нет никакого дела до лекарства, так что можешь не волноваться об этом, — Элайджа неторопливо застёгивает пуговицу пиджака, поправляет манжет и запонку. — Но мы можем быть друг другу крайне полезны в этой непростой ситуации. Как считаешь?

— Ты предлагаешь сделку? — мурлыкает Кэтрин, испытав облегчение после его слов. Ощущает небольшое воодушевление.

— Если тебе так удобнее обозначить наше партнёрство, — он слегка и, как ей кажется, более искренне, улыбается и смотрит на часы. — Я думаю, стоит поторопиться…

— Самолёт только через час, — отмахивается Пирс и идёт в спальню, намереваясь переодеться. Хитрая ухмылка не сходит с её лица. Возможно, всё не так уж и плохо, учитывая, что теперь Первородный на её стороне.

— Нет нужды тратить время, самолёт уже ждёт, и будет готов в течение десяти минут, так что будь добра, поторопись, — слышит она строгий голос Элайджи и закатывает глаза, на его поучительный тон. Одновременно натягивает джинсы и хватает с вешалки кофту.

Кэтрин старается не отставать, еле поспевая за широкими шагами Элайджи, который уверенно идёт по коридору. Он пропускает её в лифт, сам входит следом, нажимает на кнопку и, сунув одну руку в карман брюк, смотрит на полированную поверхность дверей лифта. Пирс неуютно переминается с ноги на ногу и периодически поглядывает на стоящего рядом мужчину. В номере, возможно, она не замечала или же он не показывал, но сейчас Элайджа выглядит очень напряжённым. Его поза, взгляд и плотно сжатые губы просто кричат об этом. Изначальное намерение Кэтрин пофлиртовать или как-то попытаться соблазнить его быстро улетучилось. Что-то во всём происходящем не даёт ей покоя, а интуиция её ещё никогда не подводила. Если ему не нужно лекарство, то что понадобилось от Гилберт? Может, пытается вернуть Ребекку или будет стараться оградить Елену от глупых поступков? Кэтрин бросает осторожный взгляд на Элайджу — он еле слышно вздыхает, а затем, облизав губы, переводит своё внимание куда-то в пол. Сигнал оповещает о прибытии на нужный этаж, и створки лифта разъезжаются. Элайджа ожидаемо пропускает её вперёд и, как только она покидает лифт, следует за ней.

Всё так же в тишине, быстро минуют фойе, выходят на улицу, где у входа их уже ожидает синий Мерседес. Элайджа галантно открывает для неё дверь, затем обходит авто и садится в машину рядом с Кэтрин.

— Аэропорт, — командует он водителю и расслабленно откидывается на спинку сиденья.

— Есть ещё кое-что, что ты должен знать, — осторожно начинает Пирс, поудобнее устраиваясь на сиденье. — Я работаю не одна.

— Это ожидаемо, — Элайджа чуть склоняет голову и с интересом смотрит на неё. — Кто на этот раз попал к тебе в сети, Катерина?

— Охотник, его зовут Гален Вон, — прямо поясняет девушка, ожидая реакции на своё откровение, но не похоже, чтобы он удивлён этим признанием.

— Продолжай.

— Мы вместе должны отправиться на тот треклятый остров, он ждёт меня в аэропорту, — быстро бормочет Кэтрин и смотрит на часы.

— Ладно, — лаконично отвечает Элайджа и переводит своё внимание на пейзаж за окном.

— Ладно? — не выдерживает девушка такого равнодушия. От всей этой затеи зависит её жизнь и свобода, а он говорит так безразлично, словно обсуждает погоду. Оказывается, он может быть не только чертовски пугающим, но и весьма раздражающим собеседником: — А если ему не понравится твоё присутствие — он всё-таки охотник на вампиров?

— Мне плевать, — небрежным жестом руки отмахивается вампир, продолжая смотреть в окно. — Если не захочет встать на «нашу» сторону, я выкину его из самолёта или убью любым другим способом. Позвони, скажи ему, если всё ещё хочет участвовать в этой авантюре, пусть встретит нас у входа.

Больше Элайджа ничего не говорит, продолжает сидеть и задумчиво смотреть в окно. А Кэтрин не решается нарушить эту «идиллию» только что начавшегося совместного приключения. Но она всё же должна придумать план «Б», на тот случай, если всё происходящее вокруг лекарства примет непредсказуемый поворот. Извлекает телефон из кармана куртки и набирает номер охотника, молясь, чтобы этот самонадеянный идиот на всё согласился. 


	2. Chapter 2

К огромному облегчению Кэтрин, после непродолжительного телефонного разговора, охотник соглашается примкнуть к их «команде», хотя очевидно, что он не обрадован перспективе присутствия ещё одного вампира и изменением уже намеченного плана.

Гален Вон не доверял и не доверяет этой заносчивой и через чур самоуверенной клыкастой девице — Кэтрин Пирс, и если откровенно, не считает её союзником, а скорее инструментом для достижения цели. Благодаря ей он узнал, куда нужно лететь и что делать для пробуждения Сайласа и его последующего убийства. Для себя давно решил, что как только Пирс перестанет быть полезной, убьёт её безо всяких сожалений. Минус одна кровососущая тварь на земле — неплохой результат.

Но весь замысел оказывается под угрозой, когда неожиданно Кэтрин притаскивает за собой ещё одного вурдалака. Элайджа — так она представляет его. Чёртов вампир с самодовольной физиономией и совершенно нечитаемым взглядом сразу не понравился Галену. Под кожу забирается мерзкое необъяснимое ощущение, и на каком-то инстинктивном уровне он начинает испытывать дискомфорт. И это не обычная реакция на вампира — тут что-то иное, когда каждая клеточка его тела буквально гудит с предупреждением: «Опасность!». А от улыбки Элайджи, больше похожей на хищный оскал, и любезного тона у охотника сводит зубы и хочется плеваться — двуличный пижон. Ему почему-то кажется, что этот Элайджа как раз их тех, кто будет обходителен и вежлив, с учтивой улыбкой пожмёт вам руку, душевно поболтает за чашечкой горячего чая, а затем с такой же учтивой улыбкой вырвет сердце из груди. Такие размышления охотника не вдохновляют, а лишь заставляют ещё больше насторожиться и инстинктивно потянуться к колу, спрятанному за поясом.

Ещё до прибытия в аэропорт Кэтрин нервничала, а уж после «знакомства» Майклсона и Галена и вовсе ощущает, словно воздух вокруг них становится густым и наэлектризованным. Охотник то и дело бросает на Элайджу настороженные и недоверчивые взгляды, но предпочитает не выражать открыто своё недовольство. При этом его поза, походка и жесты буквально источают напряжение, будто в любую секунду он готов ринуться и вогнать Первородному в сердце кол. Элайджа, в свою очередь, как всегда ведёт себя сдержанно. В вежливой и спокойной интонации голоса никак не проявляется негатив в адрес охотника, а скорее чувствуется явное безразличие. Она знает, что при любых нежелательных действиях со стороны охотника Элайджа не колеблясь убьёт его, и Кэтрин это настораживает — ей не хочется пострадать, оказавшись между молотом и наковальней, если у одного из них сорвёт планку самообладания.

Неожиданно примкнувший к ним у стойки паспортного контроля водитель Элайджи — высокий, широкоплечий, смуглый мужчина с густыми чёрными волосами и пронзительными карими глазами — так же не придаёт Кэтрин уверенности, а скорее обостряет чувство тревоги. Она не возмущается и не задаёт лишних вопросов, так как не видит в этом смысла.

Вот уже несколько минут они вчетвером стоят у выхода из терминала «С» и наблюдают, как небольшой частный самолёт медленно выруливает на нужную взлётную полосу. Кэтрин устало вдыхает прохладный предрассветный воздух и мельком бросает взгляд на находящегося рядом Элайджу. Он, засунув руки в карманы чёрного пальто, смотрит перед собой, с таким бесстрастным видом, словно ему вообще плевать на всё происходящее. Плевать на то, что позади охотник на вампиров уже не стесняясь, поглаживает рукоять кола и с презрением прожигает взглядом ему спину. Плевать, что они летят невесть куда, на Богом забытый клочок земли, в поисках лекарства, которое захоронено вместе с могущественным колдуном. Самоуверенность? Глупость? Или мастерская способность скрывать свои эмоции? У Кэтрин нет желания сейчас гадать, к тому же она ощущает лёгкий голод. Внезапное появление Элайджи перечеркнуло её намерение полакомиться таксистом по дороге в аэропорт или же случайным прохожим. Остаётся одна надежда, что в самолёте будет кем перекусить.

Пирс хищно облизывает губы и поправляет слегка растрепавшуюся из-за ветра причёску. Старается выглядеть уверенно, хотя внутри чувствует себя настолько подавленно, как не бывало уже давненько. Впереди несколько часов пути, и она станет на шаг ближе к свободе или же окончательно погубит себя. Это «или» до чёртиков пугает, так как умирать она не хочет. Делает вдох, стараясь прогнать пессимистичные мысли, но это бесполезно.

Тем временем самолёт останавливается, глушатся турбины, дверь с характерным звуком открывается, и мужчина в форме выдвигает небольшой трап, жестом приглашая их взойти на борт.

— Наконец-то, — недовольно бормочет Гален Вон и, поправив лямку рюкзака на плече, широкими шагами направляется к самолёту.

— Прошу, — Элайджа плавным жестом указывает Кэтрин и своему водителю следовать к воздушному судну.

Пирс, дождавшись пока охотник и протеже Первородного отойдут достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать её, преграждает путь Майклсону и, поддавшись странному порыву, хватает его за рукав пальто.

— Элайджа, подожди. Там, на острове, может произойти всё что угодно, но я должна быть уверена, что ты не отвернёшься от меня, — Кэтрин старается не выдавать своего волнения. Ей по какому-то необъяснимому наитию хочется услышать хотя бы обещание. Для своего успокоения или чтобы потом ему напомнить об этом — ещё не решила. Кажется, что эта призрачная «гарантия» подарит ей хотя бы крупицу надежды и покоя.

Элайджа удивлённо вскидывает бровь на этот наглый жест, смотрит на тонкие, с аккуратным маникюром пальцы, сжимающие плотный материал рукава. Она, словно опомнившись, одёргивает руку и с мольбой вглядывается в его тёмные глаза.

— Знаю, что не в праве что-либо от тебя требовать. Но ты постарайся понять, я больше не могу скрываться, находясь в вечных бегах от Клауса. Пять сотен лет, я устала, Элайджа, и, кажется, больше не выдержу… — Пирс нежно прикасается ладонью к его щеке и чувствует, как голос начинает предательски дрожать, меньше всего хочется выглядеть жалкой, тем более в его глазах.

В номере отеля Элайджа говорил о сотрудничестве и «взаимной полезности», но он не обмолвился и словом о своей роли в намечающемся предприятии, не говоря уже о помощи ей в непростой ситуации с его братом. Благородный Элайджа, который «всегда» держит своё слово и который всегда найдёт лазейку, чтобы в угоду себе аннулировать своё же обещание. Она осведомлена об этой его особенности, поэтому крайне осторожно подбирает слова, чтобы не разрушить тот хрупкий баланс на грани «война — мир», который наметился между ними. Если, конечно, это не очередная его уловка для достижения своих целей.

Кэтрин соблазнительно облизывает губы и заискивающим голосом продолжает:

— Лекарство — последний мой шанс освободиться от Клауса. Я согласна на все твои условия, сделаю всё, что ты мне скажешь, чего бы это ни стоило. Но если всё пойдёт наперекосяк, это конец. Для меня конец! Никто на всей земле не сможет повлиять на Клауса, кроме тебя. Он прислушивается к тебе и верит. Элайджа, дай мне слово, пообещай, что сделаешь всё возможное, чтобы я получила второй шанс?

— Катерина, я помогу достать лекарство и сделаю всё, чтобы убедить брата прекратить тебя преследовать. Независимо от того, что случится на острове, — Элайджа чуть хмурится, заглядывая ей в глаза, кладёт ладони на плечи и, словно успокаивая, чуть сжимает пальцы. — Даю тебе слово.

Кэтрин с неким оттенком облегчения выдыхает:

— Хорошо.

Элайджа сдержанно улыбается и, секунду задержавшись взглядом на её губах, кивает в сторону самолёта. Кэтрин, в свою очередь, убирает руку от его лица.

— Идём, не будем заставлять пилота ждать, — Майклсон мягко касается ладонью её спины, побуждая следовать за ним.

— И ещё кое-что: я голодна, — Кэтрин уже уверенно шагает рядом с вампиром и наигранно надувает губы. — Ты заявился, и я не успела перекусить.

— Вторая положительная подойдёт? — усмехается Элайджа и даже не смотрит на неё.

— А ты знаешь, как угодить девушке, — сладким голосом воркует Пирс, кокетливо прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Я — твой слуга, и вся моя мечта лишь в том, чтоб угадать твои желанья… — с нужной выразительностью цитирует один из сонетов Элайджа. Кэтрин кажется что в его глазах мелькает теплота и игривость.

— Шекспир, а вы льстец, мистер Майклсон, — она негромко смеётся, ей странным образом льстит такое проявление... чего бы там ни было с его стороны.

— Быть может, совсем чуточку, — Элайджа беспечно пожимает плечами и, остановившись у трапа, пропускает Кэтрин вперёд.

Она, одарив его одной из своих дерзких ухмылок, начинает подниматься по узким ступеням, затем через плечо, даже не обернувшись, язвительно произносит:

— Такой джентльмен, пропускаешь даму вперёд, чтобы пялиться на мою задницу?

— Я оскорблён, — Элайджа изображает обиженное выражение и ступает следом за девушкой: — Ты считаешь меня настолько вульгарным?

— Не знаю, каким тебя считать, — честно с циничным смешком отвечает Кэтрин. — К тому же, вряд ли ты признаешься.

— К чему мне лукавить, Катерина?

— Ты мне скажи, — Кэтрин, вознаградив его загадочным взглядом, скрывается в самолёте.

***

Элайджа делает глоток бурбона и наблюдает за тем, как Кэтрин и Гален едят закуски, найденные в холодильнике вместе с бутылкой шампанского. Его беспокоит то, что поведал за последние полчаса полёта охотник касательно колдуна Сайласа. Вся эта авантюра по поиску лекарства может вылиться, если верить охотнику, в полноценный Конец света. Подвергать весь мир опасности из-за чьих-то желаний и надежд как минимум глупо и не дальновидно. Поэтому, видимо, ему всё же придётся более тесно сотрудничать с охотником и мисс Пирс.

К тому же он солжёт, если скажет, что совсем не беспокоится об участии Ребекки во всём этом безобразии. Иногда её эмоциональность и импульсивность забавляют, а иногда не вызывают ничего, кроме злости, презрения и разочарования. Хотя Элайджа и не поверил Никлаусу про то, что сестра помогла убить Кола, но всё равно одна только мысль, что она примкнула к потенциальному врагу, пробуждает у него щемящую боль в груди и ядовитую тоску, растекающуюся по нервам. Должна быть очень серьёзная причина, раз дорогая сестра решилась на подобную аферу, и Элайджа очень хочет узнать, какова же она. Но всё это потом, второстепенная задача, не являющаяся приоритетной.

«Видимо, придётся экспериментировать?» — размышляет Майклсон, отпивает бурбона и сосредотачивает своё внимание на охотнике, который ему совершенно безразличен. Мужчина режет разогретый в микроволновке стейк и с аппетитом засовывает в рот кусок. Хотя Элайдже и плевать на судьбу охотника, но он не дурак, чтобы сбрасывать его со счетов, так как где-то там у Елены и её друзей кол из белого дуба. Поэтому необходимо продумать всё таким образом, чтобы исключить из уравнения все потенциально опасные для его семьи переменные. И охотник не единственный, кого стоит остерегаться…

Он ловит случайно брошенный в его сторону взгляд Кэтрин, и в памяти пробуждаются воспоминания их прогулок по саду. Ещё в те далёкие времена, когда она была человеком. Жизнерадостной, озорной, немного наивной девушкой, очарованной Никлаусом и безмерно благодарной им за то, что приютили её. Сейчас он едва может узнать в ней ту улыбчивую девушку, к которой испытывал симпатию, а затем жалость, когда узнал, что она должна стать жертвой в ритуале. Ту девушку, которая страстно верила в любовь и не видела смысла жить без неё. И которую он искренне хотел спасти от смерти. Элайджа чувствует укол сожаления, потому что в какой-то степени ему и сейчас её жаль. Она так рьяно желает обрести свободу, что решилась на такой безумный шаг — добыть лекарство, если оно вообще существует и которое лишь в одном экземпляре. Не иначе как отчаяние толкает на это.

Элайджа печально вздыхает, ему не хочется разочаровывать её и лишать надежды. К тому же он дал слово, что поможет, и ему действительно хочется помочь ей.

Кэтрин допивает последний глоток шампанского и ставит пустой бокал на столик. Пакет крови ранее, затем хорошая еда, приличная выпивка и комфорт — вся эта обстановка заметно поднимает ей настроение. Внутри самолёт оказался более чем просторный, рассчитанный всего лишь на дюжину пассажиров. Отделка выполнена в светлых тонах, местами с вкраплениями в интерьер натуральной древесины. Мягкие, удобные кресла, обитые натуральной кожей, так и манят.

Кэтрин не забивает голову догадками, как Элайдже удалось раздобыть это чудо инженерной мысли: угнал, арендовал или же просто зачаровал владельца? Для неё главное, что перелёт будет с удобствами и не придётся терпеть орущих детей в эконом-классе коммерческого рейса. Она планирует взять какой-нибудь журнал, поудобнее устроиться и остаток пути провести, расслабившись, впитывая сплетни из мира звёзд и других известных личностей. Кэтрин, мурлыкая себе под нос любимую песню, неторопливо направляется к одному из кресел в дальнем конце самолёта.

— Катерина, — внезапно раздаётся плавный голос Элайджи, когда она собирается пройти мимо места, где он расположился в компании дорогой крепкой выпивки. Девушка вопросительно поднимает бровь и недоверчиво смотрит на его протянутую к ней ладонь. На его губах играет вежливая улыбка: — Уделишь мне немного своего драгоценного времени?

— Даже не знаю, милорд… — растягивая слоги, кокетливо отвечает она и, дразня, невесомо касается кончиками пальцев его раскрытой ладони.

— Я настаиваю, — с жёсткой усмешкой произносит Элайджа и, внезапно цепко схватив её руку, грубо дёргает, усаживая к себе на колени, и придерживая ладонью спину. Кэтрин от неожиданности успевает лишь удивлённо вскрикнуть и непроизвольно схватиться пальцами за лацкан его расстёгнутого пиджака.

Она хочет, в свойственной ей дерзкой манере, возразить, мол, какого чёрта? — но в последнюю секунду решает не испытывать судьбу, так как дерзость в данном случае может быть смертельно опасной затеей. От неожиданного тесного контакта, даже через слои одежды ощущает жар его тела, а терпкий аромат одеколона Элайджи мягко окутывает её, вызывая странное желание сделать более глубокий вдох. В его глазах не видит и намёка на что-то опасное, поэтому, осмелев, отпускает зажатый пальцами материал пиджака и кладёт ладонь Элайдже на грудь, нежно поглаживая материал шёлковой сорочки.

«Боже, кому-то необходимо расслабиться», — язвительно усмехается про себя она, поражаясь, насколько напряжены его мышцы под её прикосновениями. Вампир со смесью любопытства и чего-то ещё смотрит ей в глаза, словно пытается что-то сказать.

— Я скучал по тебе, Катерина, — хрипло, и, как кажется Кэтрин, сексуально заявляет Элайджа и пальцами медленно движется по её спине вверх. Прикосновение тёплой ладони даже через материал тонкой кофты, вызывает волну приятной дрожи вдоль позвоночника. Она слегка вздрагивает, когда он легко, даже бережно касается шеи и ненадолго задерживается там. Затем, зарывшись пальцами в её густые волосы, грубо дёргает назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, давая ему полный доступ к горлу. Кэтрин на такую грубость лишь возмущённо ворчит и замирает, осознавая, в каком опасном и беззащитном положении она сейчас находится. Что если это конец? Они с Галеном выдали Элайдже координаты нахождения острова и вкратце описали, что нужно искать. Теперь они бесполезны…

Сердцебиение резко ускоряется, в горле пересыхает, так как она ожидает почувствовать агонию от его клыков, безжалостно разрывающих горло, но вместо этого ощущает, как мягкие губы Элайджи настойчиво касаются кожи чуть ниже уха. С её губ срывается судорожный удивлённый выдох, а он по-хозяйски, до боли, оставляя синяки, сжимает пальцами другой руки её бедро.

«Видимо, всё же решил воспользоваться предложением, озвученным в номере?» — самодовольно думает Кэтрин и блаженно прикрывает глаза, когда он поцелуями опускается к основанию шеи и слегка прикусывает зубами нежную кожу, а затем касается этого места языком, оставляя влажный след. У неё от этого почти «безобидного» действия перехватывает дыхание, а пульс подскакивает.

— Да… — непроизвольно и слишком сипло вырывается из её горла, когда Элайджа продолжает страстно атаковать её шею, чередуя напористые поцелуи и лёгкие укусы. Щетина слегка царапает кожу, оставляя волнующее покалывание. Знакомая обжигающая истома медленно начинает растекаться по телу, и Кэтрин, вцепившись пальцами в короткие мягкие волосы, сильнее прижимает его голову к себе. Она, в попытке стать ещё ближе, слегка ёрзает у него на коленях, чем вызывает у Элайджи приглушённый, почти не слышный даже для вампирского слуха стон. Губы растягиваются в триумфальной ухмылке, и она намеренно сильнее, чем необходимо, до боли сжимает пальцами его волосы, а ногтями другой руки царапает его шею, даже не беспокоясь, что может поранить.

— Подыграй мне, — через вязкую пелену удовольствия Кэтрин слышит неуместно спокойный шёпот себе на ухо, который звучит не как игривое предложение, а скорее как приказ. Она, словно очнувшись несколько раз моргает, облизывает пересохшие губы и старается сосредоточиться на сказанном. Элайджа тем временем опаляет горячим дыханием ей горло и целует долго, властно, вероятно, оставляя засос, как раз там, где под тонкой кожей бьется жилка пульса.

«Расчётливый ублюдок, решил поиграть?!» — гневно думает Пирс и быстро, насколько это возможно в её нынешнем состоянии, сообразив, что от неё требуется, начинает слишком пошло, но правдоподобно стонать. От Элайджи следует тихий смешок, и она стискивает от негодования зубы.

— Да ладно, серьёзно?! — до них доносится сочащийся презрением голос охотника. — Снимите номер, голубки!

Гален Вон хватает со столика свою тарелку, подкладывает ещё несколько канапе и, встав с места, направляется в дальний конец самолёта, располагаясь на самых крайних местах. Кэтрин провожает насмешливым взглядом охотника.

— Умница, — одобрительно хрипло произносит Элайджа, посылая по её телу дрожь, но уже не от возбуждения, а от негодования. Очень не вовремя в ней пробуждается уязвлённое самолюбие. Словно ей нужно его поощрение? Что за вздор! Непреодолимое желание Кэтрин взять инициативу в свои руки притупляет инстинкт самосохранения и стирает любые рамки приличия, её уже не беспокоит, что в нескольких метрах от них сидит охотник, а с другой стороны водитель Майклсона. Похоть, усиленная вампирскими чувствами, словно пропитывает всю её сущность, очень не вовремя усыпляя здравый смысл.

Пирс наклоняет голову и дарит быстрый смазанный поцелуй в слегка колючий подбородок вампира. Спускается ниже, мягко касаясь губами тёплой, мягкой кожи его шеи, а затем нарочно жёстко смыкает зубы как раз там, где в ускоренном ритме бьётся артерия. Месть! Слышит от Элайджи протяжный полу-стон, довольно скалится и мучительно-медленно скользит языком выше, оставляя влажную дорожку, наслаждаясь его слегка солоноватым, с примесью чего-то терпкого и притягательного, вкусом.

Перемещает с шеи руку на жёсткую грудь, ногтями ведёт по мягкой ткани неприлично дорогой сорочки, сминая тонкий чёрный материал. Кончики пальцев приятно покалывает, каждым нервом ощущает жгучее, испепеляющее изнутри желание. Низ живота скручивается в сладком тянущем ощущении и Кэтрин непроизвольно делает глубокий вдох, втягивая запах порочного, пряного возбуждения, окутавшего их. А гулкое ускоренное сердцебиение Элайджи, которое она слышит даже через его сбившееся шумное дыхание, музыка для ушей. Её изящная ладошка двигается дальше и обхватывает через ткань брюк его твёрдый пульсирующий член. В следующую секунду неожиданно запястье оказывается в цепкой хватке пальцев Элайджи, он сжимает руку до боли — кажется, ещё немного, и начнут трещать кости. Это слегка отрезвляет, возвращает в реальность, напоминая, где она и с кем.

— Переигрываешь, Катерина, — с тихим опасным рычанием выдыхает Элайджа ей, несильно прикусывая мочку её уха. Пирс вздрагивает и с примесью теперь уже и страха в сознании, разжимает пальцы, оставляя в покое его эрекцию. Следующее, что она ощущает, как уже бритвенно-острые кончики его клыков плавно царапают чувствительную, воспалённую от возбуждения кожу на её горле, вызывая сладостную боль. Всё это он делает с усилием, недостаточным, чтобы нанести глубокие раны, но достаточным, чтобы оставить две аккуратные кровоточащие дорожки. Затем так же медленно проходится языком по отметинам, дегустируя её кровь, тем самым заставляет Кэтрин зашипеть от примитивной смеси боли и удовольствия. После нескольких движений его горячего языка она чувствует, как повреждённая плоть затягивается, а Элайджа внезапно отстраняется, расслабленно откидываясь в кресле. В его взгляде мелькает какая-то крупица озорства, а потом на губах появляется самодовольная дерзкая полуухмылка.

«Вот же подлец!» — бесится Кэтрин, загипнотизировано наблюдая, как он медленно облизывает губы и изящно поправляет сдвинутый ею чуть в сторону галстук.

— Разве можно девушку за это винить? — томно произносит Пирс, аккуратно высвобождает из его хватки своё запястье и, разочарованно смотрит теперь в глаза Майклсону. — Элайджа, иногда твоя сдержанность очень раздражает!

— Думаю, наш компаньон достаточно далеко, чтобы мы могли поговорить более приватно, — проигнорировав её последнюю реплику, тихо говорит Элайджа и аккуратно убирает за ухо прядь её волос. Его взгляд постепенно вновь становится совершенно непроницаемым и холодным, а частота сердечных сокращений слишком быстро возвращается к привычному спокойному ритму.

— Слушаю, — мурлыкает Кэтрин, ломает неудобный зрительный контакт и начинает играть пальцами с узлом его галстука. Тело всё ещё в огне, и она до сих пор ощущает на коже его поцелуи, каждый атом её естества жаждет разрядки.

— В свете той тревожной информации, которой со мной поделился мистер Вон относительно этого некроманта Сайласа… — до тошноты спокойным и ровным голосом, будто ничего не происходило ещё минуту назад, произносит Элайджа. Нежно, почти невесомо очерчивает кончиком указательного пальца контур её скулы и, остановившись на подбородке, поднимает его, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза:

— Я считаю, необходимо внести кое-какие коррективы в наш план?

«Наш?!» — Кэтрин готова истерически начать смеяться, так как ни о каком «нашем» плане речи не идёт уже давно. И вся инициатива в его руках, а она стала, как и охотник, лишь средством достижения цели. Это чертовски обидно и неприятно. Может, она на подсознательном уровне уже согласилась, смирившись, быть безвольной марионеткой в его непонятной игре, где на кону её жизнь и Бог ещё знает что? Но то, как он сейчас говорит и как всё преподносит, создавая мнимую видимость её «важности», просто злит… До зубного скрежета, до скучивающегося в животе животного чувства. Ей хочется вцепиться Майклсону клыками в глотку, рвать, терзать горячую плоть, наслаждаясь тем, как густая кровь заполняет горло, а затем вырвать его холодное, лицемерное сердце, и не обязательно в такой последовательности. Вместо этого она проглатывает вязкую слюну, игнорирует бурлящую по венам злость, облизывает губы и, придав голосу игривый тон, кивает:

— Не могу не согласиться.

***

Низкие серые тучи, через которые изредка пробивается солнечный свет, нависают над одним из множества небольших островов, разбросанных в нескольких сотнях миль от Новой Шотландии. Холодный солёный ветер с океана гонит волны сине-мутноватой воды к песчаному, усеянному мелкими камнями, берегу. Редкие крики чаек, кружащих над побережьем, разбавляют тишину, царящую вокруг.

Малик — так зовут «водителя» Элайджи — с лёгкостью управляет небольшим катером, который «компания» арендовала в ближайшем городке, расположенном на берегу залива. Кэтрин сидит сбоку и крепко держится за поручень на борту катера — ей никогда не нравилось плавать в таких посудинах, они не внушают доверия. Элайджа спокойно стоит рядом с рулевым и время от времени обменивается с ним короткими фразами о направлении, ветре и прочими бесполезными словечками. Охотник располагается напротив Кэтрин и, роясь в рюкзаке, проверяет, всё ли взял с собой, в перерывах презрительно поглядывая на спину Майклсона.

Чуть более полутора часа потребовалось, чтобы добраться до этого забытого места. Приходится даже сделать небольшой крюк, чтобы найти подходящее место для высадки — берег без отвесных скал. С виду остров не выглядит обитаемым, а скорее наоборот — совершенно диким и нетронутым цивилизацией. Каменисто-песчаный берег, а чуть впереди начинающийся редкий лес, которым покрыта вся остальная часть острова. Где-то вдали поверх деревьев выступает какое-то подобие скал или даже одинокой горы с серо-угольными пиками.

Трудно не заметить в нескольких десятках метрах две «пришвартованные» к сухим поваленным деревьям лодки. Елены и её спутников не видно, следовательно, они ушли вглубь острова. Малик глушит мотор и задумчиво смотрит вдаль, словно пытаясь разглядеть что-то среди редких деревьев.

Элайджа, дождавшись, когда днище катера с протяжным скрежетом слегка вспашет рыхлый влажный песок побережья, ловко спрыгивает на берег. Гален Вон, схватив свой рюкзак и перекинув через плечо, следует его примеру. Кэтрин с неохотой покидает насиженное место и подходит к носу катера, намереваясь, наконец, сойти на этот чёртов берег.

Элайджа бросает безразличный взгляд на удаляющегося в сторону редкого подлеска охотника, а затем переводит своё внимание на Пирс. Она, застыв у края катера, задумчиво размышляет, как лучше сойти на берег, да так, чтобы не увязнуть в рыхлом сером песке по самую щиколотку. Видя её колебания, Первородный, быстро подходит к судну и галантно протягивает руку.

— Катерина, хочу напомнить, что если вдруг решишь не придерживаться нашего плана, я буду очень недоволен. И в таком случае, мой излишне импульсивный и параноидальный младший брат станет наименьшей из твоих проблем. Мы понимаем друг друга? — твёрдо произносит Элайджа, при этом совершенно холодным, не выражающим никаких эмоций взглядом, пристально смотрит ей в глаза. У Кэтрин то ли от ветра, то ли от тона его голоса по спине проносится неприятное покалывание и в животе скручивается тугой холодный узел. Угроза, завуалированная под какое-то подобие обыденной беседы, окончательно расставляет все точки над i.

— Я не дура, Элайджа, — раздражённо выдыхает она и кладёт свою ладонь поверх его. — И то, что отныне всё будет не по-моему, поняла с того момента, как ты появился в моём гостиничном номере. Так что угрожать не обязательно, я пока в здравом уме, и не собираюсь злить ещё одного тысячелетнего вампира.

— Что ж, тогда не о чем волноваться, — удовлетворённо кивает Майклсон, на его губах появляется соблазнительная улыбка, и он придерживает Кэтрин, помогая сойти с катера на берег. Затем обращается уже к Малику: — Отгони катер за те заросли. Не будем рисковать и попадаться на глаза, если вдруг кто-то решит вернуться сюда. И держись чуть поодаль от берега.

Мужчина, выслушав приказ, коротко кивает и начинает возиться с мотором, вновь заводя его. Элайджа достаточно сильно толкает нос катера, сдвигая с песка судно в воду. Затем поднимает воротник пальто, засовывает руки в карманы и уверенными шагами направляется в сторону Галена Вона, который, устроившись на поваленном дереве неподалёку, распаковывает свою экипировку. При этом Элайджа даже не оборачивается, чтобы удостовериться, следует ли за ним Кэтрин. И она, проглотив очередную вспышку злобы, как послушная собачонка плетётся за ним, изредка спотыкаясь о почти незаметно торчащие из песка камушки.


End file.
